


From beginning to end 至始至终35

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 至始至终 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989
Kudos: 3





	From beginning to end 至始至终35

SHOU勋的地点选择在市ZHENG中心的大楼前，草坪上已经布置好冷餐宴会，前来参加的人多数都是与ZHENG府有相关合作的人士。前排的座椅中央坐着Thor的母亲，而一向高姿态的Odin先生才不会亲自降临这种敷衍而又公式化的活动，所以即便收到了邀请也只是口是心非的说了一句“这是我儿子的荣幸.....”，但挂断电话后却嫌弃般的撇了撇嘴。坐在Frigga旁边的当然是Thor最爱的小宝贝，难得Loki今天没有穿得过于瞩目，低调简洁的黑色西服让Thor咋一看还以为是对方把工服穿来了，不过仔细的打量过后那些精致入微的小细节还是很容易被发现，Loki一定是花了很多心思在上面，既不想抢了今天主角的风头又要做到得体绅士，也许在对方合同到期后真的应该开一家和时尚有关的公司，而不是什么医疗科技类的产业。

台上的Thor有些心不在焉，他所有的注意力和心思都集中在某个人的身上，自从那次办公室的爱情碰撞之后，他们就变得一发而不可收拾。他这周都没有回过家，天天赖在Loki家里过夜或者适当的在公司附近开个FANG，Thor承认这有些疯狂而且还很不务正业......但他绝不会否认这是他们两人恋情的回春期，这简直棒极了！整个的SHOU勋过程Thor基本处于失忆状态，直到台下闪个不停的照相机把他闪醒。他与部ZHANG握手表示感谢，紧接着就被记者们围的水泄不通进行采访。

“咱们先去喝点东西吧，看起来Thor一时半会儿是脱不开身了”Loki绅士的扶起座位上的Frigga，带着对方转移至后方的冷餐酒会，正直中午阳光充裕，他们坐了一上午终于可以起身活动一下了。

“我听Thor说你和他公司的合同马上就要结束了，据说你想自己做一家医疗产品类的开发公司，难道你不准备再继续帮Thor了吗？”Frigga知道这个消息有一段时间了，可一直没机会向Loki亲自证实。她认可Loki的能力，这毕竟是有目共睹的事实，而且现在他们两个人的感情稳定也得到了他丈夫的支持。如果没有意外，在未来Loki将会是Odinson家的一份子，对方将拥有家族的股份，有权利和义务去打理家族旗下的任何生意，但Loki本人却貌似没有这种觉悟和想法。

“我当然想帮他，但是我还是想拥有自己的事业，而且医疗产品开发这个事情，我在去新能源公司之前就已经在筹划了。要不是因为之前的一些事情，我可能已经做了。”Loki很坚决，这个事情Thor也不止一次与他讨论过，但最终都无法动摇他的想法。说是对医疗行业的执着，不如说是Loki对过去自己的告别，他厌倦了看别人脸色生活的日子，在Laufeyson家、Harrison家皆是如此。虽然他知道Thor不是那种人，对方的父母也很开明讲理，但他想忘记从前的自己，那个依靠着Alpha们给予财富而自满的人。Loki想得到全世界的认可和尊敬，不想被世人提及成就时冠以Odinson的光环，他不是狭隘也不是嫉妒，只是想与对方平起平坐，在同等公平的条件下享受爱情。

Frigga明白Loki的意思，对此她也很欣赏对方的独立性精神，但对方这不明意义的态度有种类似于“嫁个Thor这事，还是个八竿子打不着的事情......”这让Frigga很着急，甚至觉得Thor很不争气，也许适当的应该鞭策一下才好.........

Thor终于摆脱了烦人的记者，他兴致勃勃的走进冷餐会中与其他人礼貌的打着招呼，但眼神却一直在寻找着Loki的踪影。他拿起路过服务生托盘上的鸡尾酒，小酌了几口后开始念叨着不知踪影的两个人，紧接着便看到了从门口回来的Loki  
“你去哪了？”

“你母亲有事情先走一步，我刚刚出去送她了。她还让我转达一声，你今天看上去真英俊.......”Loki一边传达着Frigga的话，一边帮Thor整理着有些不平整的衣领，想必是刚才被记者们簇拥时造成的。

“哦，是吗，那你觉得我今天英俊吗？”Thor厚着脸皮询问着对方，他是多么的急切想听到Loki的赞扬

“马马虎虎吧。”Loki笑的宠溺，他的Alpha在自己面前永远是个长不大的孩子，这点有时让他烦恼，但又很开心。

“宝贝，不要令色你的夸奖，我值得的。你看看这枚功勋ZHANG，它可是特质的.....”Thor卸下自己胸前的功勋ZHANG，将它的背面提给Loki看。上面标注着Stark工业制造，并且有着一些奇怪的纹路，更像是某种刮痕。

“怎么，Stark工业要改行做工艺品了吗？没想到你们两个大男人之前还有这种小情趣。”Loki开着玩笑，他当然知道Thor与Tony的友情，假如他们两个人之间有一个是Omega，那肯定要以身相许了。

“这是阿斯加德号机甲板上的钢片，Tony特意找人带回来做成了这个........”Thor的眼神突然暗淡了下来，脑海里又想起了不愉快的事情，他看着阿斯加德号在他的眼前BAO炸，还是他一手执行的。

“看来他还挺有心的，那就好好保存着吧。”Loki将功勋ZHANG又带回到Thor的胸前，并将手覆在上面默念着一些东西

“你再说什么，有点奇怪.....”Thor看着对方的举动觉得有些好笑

“北欧民族缅怀的古语。”Loki松开手，挑着眉毛装出一副“难道你不知道？”的样子，像是在嘲笑对方这个有着北欧血统却对民俗一无所知的人。

“好吧，宝贝，别逗我了。你知道我笨的很。”

“你笨？你就会在我面前装傻，其实你比谁都精明。”Loki反驳着Thor的自嘲，仔细回想一下他们在一起时的经历和那些所谓的交易，他愚蠢的被对方算计到了极致，最后爬进了对方的被窝里都不知道是怎么回事？亏Loki自己还自称为一个聪明人。

“我可没有故意装傻，自从遇见你以后我的智商的确不太在线。恋爱使人变得愚钝，这话说的太对了。连Tony都说我变了，他居然说我的是个大蠢包......还是在开会时当着其他人的面前说的，简直太过分了。”Thor一想起这个事情就很生气，上次的确是他不对，光顾着和Loki玩办公室Play，晾了其他董事们好几个小时，但这样说他显然有些过了。

“这都是你自找的。”一提到上周的会议和办公室....Loki的脸瞬间就涨红了起来。他翻着白眼想离对方远一点，但下一秒就被Thor熊抱在怀里哄说着“这都是我自找的，我就是喜欢让你虐待。”

“喂，我可没虐待过你。这话可别让其他人听见，再以为我欺负你。”Loki用手肘不轻不重的撞了一下身后的大型“金毛犬科”。他很无奈，但在多次的抵抗经验上来看，还是不要做无谓的挣扎来浪费体力.........  
就在Loki觉得无计可施的时候，有个“很识趣”的人打断了俩个人的打情骂俏

“嗨，Odinson好久不见，恭喜你.....”

Thor看着问候得人，不慌不忙的松开怀里的Loki“这有什么可恭喜的，还是说恭喜你自己成功上位？”Loki不认识眼前的人，不过从Thor的话里和语气....他能知晓这个人的身份，接替了JUN火DI国的新主人，圈子里臭名昭著的Connor Moore。

“我当然是在恭喜你，恭喜你有这样的荣誉。要知道JUN火FAN子能在这地方被ZHENG府SHOU勋已经是史无前例了。当然，你的心情我也能理解，不甘心总是难免的。”Moore今天作为JUN方的邀请嘉宾出席这里，他在圈子里的名声向来不好，不过他自己本人倒是不在意这些，因为金钱和权利才是他的人生重点。

Thor很勉强的笑着，俗话说的好虎落平阳被犬欺，像Connor这种货色原先都没有资格和他搭话。但现在可不一样了，对方搭上了ZHENG府的ZHAO安，甚至都可以骑在他Odinson的头上拉屎了........“我想我们并不是太熟，以后也不打算会有什么交集，所以恭喜什么的也自然不用”

“这可不好说，Odinson先生。以后的日子还长，谁知道会发生什么，没准哪天你还能跟着我一起继续为ZHENG府效力那”Moore特意加重了“跟着我”词语间的语气，他很狂妄，妄想挑衅Odinson的地位。

“Connor Moore先生是吧？虽然一直没见过您，但是你在圈子里的名气可大着那，以至于我这个刚进圈的人都知晓。”Loki抢在Thor开口前与Moore先搭上了话，听上去虽然是在问候，但显然也是在挑衅。

“圈内人总是喜欢瞎嚼舌头，有些话Laufeyson不必把它当真。”

“您真是谦虚，估计ZHENG府也是听了Moore先生的种种惊人事迹之后才做出的选择吧？毕竟能对付DONG欧那些蛮YI也只能找些志同道合、风格一致的人来出手。像Odinson这种不图小钱，自命清高的家伙根本无法胜任。”  
Thor心想Loki的银舌头终于用到了正地方，心里爽是一方面，但也不能放任这样持续下去，毕竟他现在的人设就是个JUN火生意的挫败者，这也是他自愿选择的道路，所以必须隐忍.......

“对不起Moore先生，Loki不是有意冒犯，他大概是被我宠坏了”

Moore显然气得脸色不大好看，但他也不至于跟一个Omega杠上，何况还不是一般的Omega。既然Odinson给了台阶，他也只好顺着往下走“...........没关系，换做哪个Alpha都会把Laufeyson先生宠坏的。”

“可不是哪个Alpha都有资格来宠我，有时候选Alpha和做生意一样，瞎子才会选那些廉价货。对不起，一不小心说了实话........对了，Thor我们下午不是要去参加画展的吗？你现在也不用出生入死的为ZHENG府MAI命了，应该适当的学会享受生活和欣赏艺术。况且你又不是没有钱，就算天天在家躺着也能进账好几位数，不是吗？失陪了Moore先生，我们这些闲人只剩下没有趣味的挥霍时光了”

Loki挽着Thor的手臂，转身前最后的一抹笑意几乎要把Moore气得原地爆炸。就算他Connor Moore再不成器，毕竟也是个有资历的JUN火商，而且还是属于心狠手辣的那种。现在他居然被一个Omega侮辱到这个份上，简直是奇耻大辱。Moore也不再装什么绅士，他疾步冲过去拦住了即将要离去的两个人  
“骂完人就想走吗？别以为仗着Odinson就可以这么嚣张。”Moore其实还想把话说的更狠些，但他注意到了Odinson眼底渐渐泛起的怒意，所以最终选择了适当性的回击

“我不认为Loki会依仗着Odinson的名义去干什么，因为他根本看不上，也不稀罕。要是他言语上真的冒犯你了.......我想可能真的是你哪些方面做的不对？你可以好好的想一想。然后作为这圈子里的过来人，给你一句忠告，不要低估你的任何一个敌人，更不要低估你自认为是手下败将的家伙。”说完话Thor还象征性的拍拍Moore的肩膀，貌似在告诫着对方要好自为之。而一旁的Loki看样子还想要再说什么，但也被Thor适可为止的制止了，然后环着对方的肩膀将他带离了冷餐会。

走出了门口，Loki深深的叹了一口气，他恶狠狠的看着Thor带着无比的怨念“你知道吗？刚才我真的以为你会说，要是他冒犯你了，我向你道歉之类的话........你要是真敢这么说，我一定当场打BAO你的脑袋。”要不是刚才Thor一直在拦着，Loki一定要让那个Moore好看，他明明清楚Thor不想再跟JUN火的事情有关或者计较下去，可就是看不惯那家伙的样子，竟然还敢当面向Thor挑衅。

“算了，尽量少跟Moore那种人有正面冲突，小人难防你没听说过吗？反正以后我们也不会有什么交集。”Thor劝慰着Loki，他知道对方在乎自己，不想看着他受气才出的头。

“话虽如此，但只要看到他那副气焰嚣张的样子我就忍不下去。”

“气焰嚣张？我看那个不依不饶的人是你吧，你把Moore的脸都气绿了。”想到刚才的情形，Thor忍不住笑了起来，看来平时Loki对他已经是嘴下留情了。

====  
接下来的日子过的很平稳，也很顺利。Loki成功拿下了这一年的销冠以及合同里提及的90%业绩项目，最终功成身就的退出新能源公司与Bruce Banner搞起了医疗科技。创业初期虽然遇到一些困难，但好在Paul愿意分享Vision科技的资源给予了很多的关照，也不枉Loki之前为他的婚礼劳心劳力，现在终于有了实际的利益回报。在感情方面，他与Thor保持着一如既往的甜蜜，因新能源技术已进入成熟阶段，所以Thor一时间成了一个闲人，每天上午例行公事般的去公司巡视，下午便溜到Loki的医疗公司里粘着对方。哪怕另一个人忙的焦头烂额不去理他，Thor也能在沙发上一坐就是大半天。  
“Odinson先生，我们公司可没有雇佣你的意思....”Loki一边翻阅着文件一边与Thor开着玩笑，这个家伙还真是缠人，一连几个月都赖在这里不走，外面不知道的人还以为是Odinson入了股，担心业绩不好天天过来监督........

“用不着雇佣，我对你永远开放免费政策。要是想让我投资，一个电话钱马上到位。”可能是近来呆得无聊，Thor在Loki的办公室里安装了室内高尔夫器材，现在他正拿着高尔夫球杆准备一杆入洞。

Loki的公司虽然现阶段运行稳步，但随后的扩展和开发需要一大笔资金的进入才能推行。Thor一直想要帮他，但Loki就是固执的不想接受“难道你是有钱没地方花了吗？那你不如去做做慈善事业。你知道的，我可不想让外界觉得我的成功是和Odinson家族有关”

“恕我直言，即使你一分钱不要，但别人还是会在外面议论这些，所以不如直接接受得了。而且我母亲也对你的项目很有兴趣，要不以她名义谈谈合作？”Thor真的很想帮助Loki，不想对方天天为了资金问题而烦恼，不就是钱吗？他自己有的是！

“那有什么分别吗？不都是Odinson家的钱？”Loki被Thor气的有些头疼，根本无心在弄手头上的工作。

“但是能出钱投资的人，首先要对你或者是产品有信任，但是短期之内陌生人是不可能了。而剩下认识的人里多少都和我有一些关系。面对现实吧Loki，你这是在钻牛角尖。”Thor仍旧不死心的开导着对方，虽然这些话他至少已经说过10多次了。

“别说的那么绝对，我还真就找到了一个跟你我很熟，但又和你家族没有关系的人。而且3天前资金就已经到位了，虽然还差一些，不过已经足够可以启动项目的了。”Loki沾沾自喜到，他明白Thor的心意，可有些原则他一定要坚持下去。

“是谁有种这么大的胆子，敢抢在我前面投资？”Thor百思不得其解，是什么人能一下子投资这么大一笔资金进来？他们之间的关系一定不简单。

“是不是因为Fandral跟在你身后做小跟班太久了，导致你已经忘记了他得身份？怎么说他家里也是北欧的老贵族，世袭下来的财富也相当可观。”

Thor很诧异的看着Loki，以至于刚出手的球直接被抽到了天花板上，发出了不小的碰撞声。

“嗨，小心点！别打坏了我的吊灯。”Loki两步走过去没收了Thor的球杆，他现在手头不充裕，可没钱再去装修办公室。

“Fandral？这你就不怕别人说闲话了？他也是我的好朋友呀，外面的人都知道的。”Thor显然很不解，他理解不了Loki的逻辑思维，嘴上说不想找和他有关的人投资，但却眼不眨的要了他死党的钱？

“对不起，我要纠正一下。在你认识Fandral的十几年前我们就认识了，还是青梅竹马、两小无拆的那种。”

“哦，可真不错。那你就应该让他把钱全掏了，再搞个竹马公司什么的，然后双宿双飞...”Thor的情绪有些波动，他已经不是第一次吃Fandral的醋了，青梅竹马间的感情难道真的比他的真情实感还要深吗？

“Thor，你这样就没意思了.....我和Fandral确确实实是从小一块长大的玩伴，这是你改变不了的。以及对方给我投资也是要分利润的，又不是用什么不正当的手段得来的，我没觉得有什么不妥。”Loki也恼了起来，他最近压力很大，而Thor又在这个时候乱发醋意。

“当然没什么不妥，你一向如此，总是认为自己是对的。我的感受你根本就没顾及过......”Thor也是被醋意熏坏了脑袋，一来气拿起沙发上的外套选择直接走人。

Thor气哄哄的走出公司大门，一摸口袋才发觉忘拿了沙发上的手机。他考虑着要不要回去取，但想来想去还是算了吧，回去只能自讨没趣.......  
Loki掐着腰站在办公室的窗户前，眼睁睁的看着Thor穿过马路上了车，连头都不回的就走掉了。  
“王八蛋，有种就别回来哄我。”

====  
其实Thor刚到家门口就有些后悔了，刚才他被气晕了头但是自尊心又在作祟，不想这么快回去低头，而且现在回去肯定会被暴跳如雷的Loki毒打一顿，心想何必那？自己又不是受虐狂。也许这个时候他应该找这次吵架的罪魁祸首出来聊聊，Thor在一秒钟的时间内就给Fandral扣了一顶罪不可恕的帽子，然后准备骗他出来挨打。可惜他低估了对方的逃跑能力，八成他前脚出门后脚就被Loki告了密，现在他的冒牌死党已经坐上了去往意大利的飞机上...........Thor憋着气关掉了彩虹桥系统，他急切的需要一个知心小姐姐或者小哥哥来倾诉。他宠坏了自己的小情人，变得刁蛮又任性，但转念一想...其实Loki没和他在一起之前就已经那德行了。Thor是有一肚子的怨念需要找人来控诉，他觉得自己是天底下最可怜的Alpha

Tony正在私人派对上散发着自己的魅力吸引着Omega，他状态良好渐入佳境，谁知道这个时候却扫兴的响起了电话？还是一个陌生的电话号码。他果断的挂断就像是没听到一般，但是没过几秒就又响了起来......  
"喂，哪位？”Tony接起电话时的语气不怎么友好，希望不是打错电话之类的

“我是Thor，晚上黑山湾不见不散。”

“................”  
在Tony还没有反应过来的时候，电话就被挂断了。他甚至觉得自己是不是出现了幻听？刚才是Thor的电话？说在黑山湾不见不散？难道对方不怕Loki捅了他吗？总之现在Tony头上是一万的问号...........


End file.
